piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1980 Los Angeles 500
The 1980 Los Angeles 500 race number 31, noted for the miraculous return of Kraig Shiftright who cracked his roof in a crash at the 1980 Spare Mint 400 at Kansas. Kraig wore a headband to reduce pain and had two bandages to heal the cracks in roof which were sealed a week ago. He was nicknamed "Ninja Kraig" this race for placing 8th with a headband and two bandages. Kraig Shiftright raced the last 42 laps in pain due to his injuries not fully healed but he did not retire from the race and continued on with the pain and struggling through the last two laps. Despite placing 8th everyone agreed(even CHICK HICKS!!!) that Kraig's appearance and race was the real highlight and not The King's win. The King wins with Don Chapcar second and Chick Hicks third. Alloy Wilson was fourth and Ronald Oaks fifth. Ernie Gearson is sixth and Thomas Tireson seventh. Kraig was 8th. A crash on the 142nd lap took out Klint Shiftright, James Cleanair, James Robson, Claude Scruggs, Norman Green and Bill Shields. Another crash on lap 178 took out Bernie Simpson, Billy Ford and Cole Speedland thanks to Johnathan Melter pushing Speedland into Ford and causing Simpson to be involved. All of the part-timers except Floyd Mulvhill raced, as well as rookies Claude and his crush Misti. Don't worry though, they eventually married Tom Landis exploded a tire on lap 191. So did Slide Powers on lap 36 and Sammy Smelter on lap 172. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Pictures of Ninja Kraig Kraig1980LA3.png|The bandage. Kraig1980LA2.png|Kraig racing. Kraig1980LA.png|Live TV. Transcript Kraig the ninja with headband?! Pinkie: ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING? KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT RETURNING TO RACE WITH A HEADBAND AND TWO BANDAGES ON HIS ROOF! WOAH! Spike: KRAIG SHALL BE CALLED NINJA KRAIG TODAY! Pinkie: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NINJA KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT! KRAIG WITH AN UNBELIEVABLE RETURN! HISTORIC STUFF AT LOS ANGELES HERE TODAY! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT RETURNS DESPITE CRACKING HIS ROOF TWO RACES AGO AT KANSAS! Spike: A (Dolphin Censored) AWESOME RACE! IT'S GOING TO BE NOW THAT KRAIG IS BACK! Lap 142 Crash Spike: BIG ONE! ROOKIE SCRUGGS INVOLVED! CLEANAIR INVOLVED! GREEN, ROBSON AND SHIELDS ALL INVOLVED! KLINT INVOLVED, WHO IS TECHNICALLY NINJA KRAIG'S SON! NOOOO! BIG ONE AT LA! Kraig the Ninja dodges like a ninja! Claude: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? James Cleanair: OH MY (Ahooga) GOD! James Robson: GEEZ! Bill Shields: WOW! Norman: Oh man! Klint: OMG! My dad the ninja! Lap 178 Crash Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! COLE SPEEDLAND IS PUSHED BY HIS ENEMY JOHNATHAN MELTER! HE TAKES OUT BILLY FORD!!!!!! FORD CRASHING INTO SIMPSON! KRAIG ALSO DODGES! HAI-YAA! He is truly unbreakable! Billy: OMG! Bernie: KRAIG THE NINJA GUY! Cole: OH MY GOODNESS! Billy: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MY WHOLE LIFE! HAVE YOU EVER? Bernie: NO WE'VE NEVER! WE HAVE NEVER ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN OUR LIVES! Cole: AND I HAVE ALSO NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT FROM 1946 TO 1980 WHICH IS BASICALLY MY (Popeye toot) LIFE! Billy: MAN! This is HISTORIC! H I S T O R I C! Finish Spike: And The King wins the 1980 LA 500!!! Pinkie: Well thats nice but that does not even matter! Kraig's miracle appearance and race is what does. Spike: Not just he raced but dodged TWO wrecks and despite getting bad pain from his injuries the last 42 laps finish the full race lap 1 to 200! Pinkie: More then enough to make this race a historic one! IF there is a award of the bravest racer in the world Kraig Shiftright is certainly gonna get that right now. Racers usually not race with injuries this bad. Kraig gets interviewed about miracle race Results # The King - 200 laps # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # Ronald Oaks - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Thomas Tireson - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Mike Seasons - 200 laps # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Bill Brady - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Alex Quint - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps Category:Historic Races